Heart Of Darkness
by TheWriterAsh
Summary: Reina Uchida has a dark and troubled past with a quirk fit for a villain. When she finds out a recommendation letter got her enrolled at UA high school, she has her suspicions on which pro-hero pulled the strings. Though she is hesitant to go, the opportunity to use her quirk for good and finally leave her past behind persuaded her to show up on the first day. Eventual Bakugou x OC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Getting into the prestigious hero school, UA, was something that Reina Uchida never thought would happen to her. _Especially_ from the likes of a recommendation letter. She hadn't planned to go to a hero school, let alone become comfortable enough with her quirk to become a hero. The time and date of the examination for those who wanted to apply, however, was marked on the calender her foster mother, Himari, used in the kitchen.

A very select amount of people knew about her quirk and it's uses, so she had her suspicions on those who'd want her to attend UA. Whether it was to get her to fully escape from her past or to simply learn more about her quirk and use it for good. Reina couldn't deny the hunch that her foster mother had been a part in getting her into UA. Though, she was quirkless, she had many connections after she decided to take care of Reina.

Reina sighed and pushed a stray piece of unruly dark blue, almost black, hair behind her ear, lost in thought. If there was anyone who could convince UA to admit her, despite her past, had to be one of the pro-heros Reina owed everything too. It only left three people, so it would be fairly easy for her to figure out who it was once she arrived to the first day of class… That started in only in hour.

A soft knock on Reina's bedroom door interrupted her thoughts and her foster mother's voice echoed from the other side, "Hun, are you almost ready to go?"

Reina uncrossed her legs from under her and lifted herself off her bed, "Yeah, I just have to get some stuff together, I'll be out in a minute." She spoke through the door, walking up to her dresser and grabbing her sacred pair of gloves.

Standing there for a moment, she fixated on her hands and pursed her lips with disdain before shaking her head and slipping the gloves without a second thought. Reina then turned to look in the mirror, making sure she at least looked somewhat presentable. She wore the blue-green short skirt that was a part of the required uniform with black leggings underneath that were long enough to be tucked into her black leather combat boots.

Her top half was covered with a black turtleneck that went nearly up to her chin, a white button up shirt on top with a wide red tie and the supplied grey blazer with blue-green accents thrown on top. She didn't bother to button the jacket as she tucked the sleeves into her gloves that reached a few inches past her wrist.

She quickly tied her hair up in a low, messy bun, with stray hairs framing Reina's face and a few tucked behind her ears. She almost scowled when she looked at her own eyes, ones that were a dull blue, almost grey that used to once be filled with color.

Reina couldn't deny that she was excited to have the opportunity to go to UA and learn to harness more of her quirk and train harder than before, but she was also terrified. She'd only used the full extent of her quirk a handful of times and about half of them were on accident. She refused to ask or let anyone help her with her quirk, even though she was warned that it was dangerous. And she wasn't stupid, she knew. That's why she didn't deny the admission to UA in the first place. If she was going to let someone help her grow stronger, it was going to be at the most prestigious hero school.

She didn't let herself have any other second thoughts as she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders, leaving her room and jumping down the stairs three at a time.

"Good morning Reina! I packed you a lunch if you want to bring it for today, and I'll have dinner ready by the time you get home. I bet you'll be very hungry and tired after your first day!" Himari excitedly babbled on as she held out a lunchbox for her to take, which she grabbed gently.

Reina flashed her a small smile, "I might be a little later tonight, I have to talk to some people after classes." She hinted at figuring out who her recommender was, and to be frankly honest, Reina was positively sure that her foster mother knew who it was, but Reina didn't want to pry her to tell her.

There was a short silence between the two of them before Himari placed her hands on Reina's shoulders, "I am very proud of you, you know?"

Reina's lips pursed together before responded with a soft, "I know." Before Himari removed her hands, letting her foster daughter turn away and leave their small apartment. She inwardly sighed as she hoped that Reina going to UA wasn't a mistake.

* * *

It wasn't too difficult to find classroom 1-A. The door towered obnoxiously over Reina as she slid the door open to reveal the classroom. Taking in the room, almost all the other students had seemed to arrive, though it was still quite early. Almost all of them were already amongst talking to each other and Reina made no thought as she shuffled to a seat in the second row, next to the wall.

She sat down hastily, crossing her legs underneath the tabletop, her gloved hands wringing together nervously. She wasn't used to being exposed to new places very often. Either being confined either in her room, her foster mother's apartment or the makeshift training ground she had found in a cluster of abandoned buildings right outside of town.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" A strong voice echoed from behind Reina's desk, disrupting her from her thoughts. Inwardly sighing, she glanced over her shoulder to see a tall muscular boy with black hair and rectangular shaped glasses, his hands placed on his hips in an authoritative manner. His gaze looked down at a smirking blonde-haired boy sitting behind Reina, his feet propped up on his table top.

 _"Huh?"_ The blonde-haired boy scoffed back and brought his arms up behind himself to prop up his head, causing Reina to raise a brow at the boy's obliviousness, or what seemed like obliviousness at first.

Smoke almost seemed to erupt from the black-haired boy's ears as he continued to scold the blonde-haired boy, "It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you cretin!"

Reina directed her gaze back to the front of the room, glad she had already been leaning forward, trying to avoid being dragged into the useless argument that was going on behind her. She could easily tell the black-haired boy obviously had come to a prestigious middle school, raised to be a hero his entire life. The blonde-haired boy, however, seemed the other wise, full of egotistical-anger.

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?" The blonde-haired boy barked back and Reina rolled her eyes, bringing up her gloved hand to rest her chin on.

The black-haired boy was about to fire back, but took in a deep breathe, trying to calm himself then spoke in a calmer voice, "Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy."

The fire didn't leave the other boy's eyes, "Somei, huh? So you must think you're better than me? I'm going to have fun tearing you a new one!" He yelled, standing up and pointing at the other boy, Tenya, offensively.

Tenya breathed in dramatically, his expression changing back into one full of surprise, "You would threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?!" He asked incredulously, his arms waving around.

The blonde-haired boy scoffed, getting ready to fire back when suddenly the two of them went silent, there gaze turning to the doorway of the classroom.

 _"It's him…"_ Tenya muttered.

The whole class, including Reina, turned to look at the boy. He had messy dark green hair and dark green eyes to match. He had a smaller frame but it wasn't hard to tell that he was strong. Quickly, the boy's face overcame with horror, seeming like he didn't do to well under the attention that was about to crush him.

"Uhhh hi!" The boy blurted out loudly, obviously not knowing what to do with everyone in the class's eyes on him.

"Good morning!" Tenya declared, equally as loud as the nervous boy in the doorway. He immediately stalked forward, his hand held out, "My name is Tenya Iida and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" The boy held his hands up defensively, his eyes slightly closing and cut him off with a sweat drop dripping down the side of his face.

He faintly smiled, but almost failed at doing so, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's super nice to meet you." His voice trembled as his eyes widened when a girl with brown hair also came up to him.

Reina exhaled, tuning out the conversation as she brought up a gloved hand, placing a finger under her turtleneck to let in a bit of cool air. She wasn't expecting the classroom to be accommodating to what she was wearing, with all the additions she had to make to the uniform so she had as little skin showing as possible.

It wasn't like she had a choice anyways, it was her quirk, not her. If anything, the people who knew about her power would be understanding of the difference just to limit the unexpected use of her quirk.

Reina moved her arms so they crossed over her stomach and leaned back in her chair, staring at the point of the wall that met with the ceiling. There was only three people who could've gotten her into UA, and they full well knew the extent of her abilities and if they were willing to take the risk to-

"Hey! Your damn head is in the way, move it!" An enraged, overly loud voice came from the desk behind Reina and she pursed her lips together, closing her eyes, hoping the boy would just leave her alone if she ignored him. But that would turn out to be fruitless.

The blonde haired boy growled in annoyance when Reina refused to respond or give any indication that she had heard him. He stood up with a huff and stomped his way to the front of her desk, slamming his hands down on the tabletop.

He growled again when he came face to face with your closed eyes and yelled, "What are you taking a nap or something?! Open your damn eyes and look at me!"

Reina didn't want to give him any satisfaction that he could order her around, causing her to slightly open one of her eyes to glare at him, before closing it right back up. She wasn't engaging, she was only trying to mind her own business. But then again, the hot-head was really putting her on edge. What she didn't expect next was how far the hot-headed boy would go to get her to listen to him.

His rough hand suddenly shoving her shoulder shocked her, but it wasn't the initial shove that startled her, it was the brief graze of his arm against her bare chin and suddenly her peaceful thinking was torn away and all she could see was black and red.

 _Rage. Pride. Envy. Determination. **Darkness.**_

Reina's body moved without second thought, she wasn't anticipating the dark energy from the boy surging through her, so she grabbed his arm, tucking it under her own and immediately flipped him over so his front side faced the ground. She took his other arm quickly, and placed her foot planted against his back, roughly pushing him up against the floor, tapping him into an uncomfortable arm lock in front of the entire classroom.

The feeling passed almost as soon as his arm wasn't touching the bare skin of her chin, but there the boy laid still, in absolute shock over what Reina had just done to him. But in no time the boy was up and at her once again, struggling against her hold.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Don't you ever think about touching me again, _got it?_ " Reina muttered at the boy, giving him one more shove into the ground before letting his wrists free of her gloved hands. She couldn't let the boy think she was weak, and if they were having first impressions on the first day of class, she might as well let everyone know that nobody needed to mess with her. Of course, it was for both her safety, and others.

As soon as Reina let go of the boy, he immediately shot up, yelling more insults towards her as the class only seemed to watch the two of you. Before Reina could even act, Iida was able to grab the blonde-boy by the arm, preventing him from advancing towards her. The next thing that happened caused Reina's blood to run cold.

"Alright, that's enough." A gruff voice came from the back of the room, "Katsuki Bakugou, Reina Uchida, if you're just here to make enemies then you can pack up your stuff now."

The hair's on Reina's neck stood up straight as she recognized the voice coming from behind her, it was an unmistakable voice that she'd never forget. There was no way it was a coincidence that she was in his class, let alone UA. If it wasn't for the recommendation letter...

 _Of course it had to be Shouta Aizawa._


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Hero Course

Reina couldn't bring her body to move as her and Aizawa locked eyes for a moment before he quickly broke away, looking towards the rest of the class whose faces were overcome with surprise. Though, it was a different kind of surprise that Reina was channeling, more towards the fact that their homeroom teacher looked like the walking dead with a sleeping bag in his hand.

She shouldn't have been surprised, the more she thought about it, Aizawa was the person who knew the most about her past, as well as principal Nezu. She had her suspicions, she was just hoping that maybe it would've been someone else, or maybe even an accident. But then again, she wouldn't be surprised that the two of them colluded into getting her into UA without as much as a peep from Reina.

"Alright," Aizawa's lazy voice echoed through the silent classroom, "let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." He spoke to the class, bringing Reina out of her thoughts as she clenched her teeth. He was holding up a gym uniform, which meant they would definitely be showing off their quirks to the rest of the class.

Slowly, the students began heading towards the locker rooms to change into their P.E. uniforms, Reina dragging along in the back. Her combat boots scuffed against the tile floor as she glared down at them, her hands shoved into her blazer's pockets. She was at a total loss for words.

She was hoping that Aizawa would trail on the back of the class, making sure everyone knew where to go so she could've possibly spoke to him before they all had the ability to show off their quirks, but he was instead going to meet them on the field to wait for the rest of the class.

"You're Uchida-chan, right? What you did earlier was so cool!" A bubbly voice cause Reina to snap her head upwards in search of the whoever was speaking to her.

Her rigid eyes came upon the brown-haired girl who'd gone up to Midoriya at the beginning of class. Reina wasn't used to the someone's sudden interest to actually speak to her, but then again, this was a school and people _did_ actually like making friends. It was strange to Reina to have so many people around her that didn't know about her quirk.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Reina stammered out, not exactly knowing how to react in social situations, "And… Earlier, it was nothing really." She shrugged her shoulders, pretending it was nothing of a big deal so the girl wouldn't continue asking her questions.

"What do you mean it was nothing! I wish I had the strength to stand up to someone like Bakugou so easily! But anyways, my name is Ochako Uraraka!" She continued with excitement in her voice and held out her hand for Reina to shake.

Though, Reina made no move to indicate she would shake the friendly girl's hand as she clenched her teeth nervously. Even though she was wearing her gloves, she couldn't take any chances after what happened with that Bakugou kid earlier.

Reina swallowed her nerves and flashed the girl a weak smile, _"Well, it's nice to meet you,"_ then proceeded to continue walking faster to catch up with the students.

"Hey, wait!" A different voice called, though instead of the eager voice of Uraraka, it was a boy's and Reina inwardly, groaned, turning back around as she started to walk slower to make sure she didn't drag to far behind the rest of the group.

She was surprised to see the Midoriya kid walking alongside Uraraka, how Reina didn't even notice he was there was beyond her. Though, she was semi-ignoring the girl in the first place. It wasn't that she didn't want to make friends, she just didn't want to answer any questions this soon after being enrolled in UA. Maintaining her usual cold exterior, she thought that would be the easiest way to not attract attention but, unfortunately, that was failing.

"I just have a question, if you don't mind." Midoriya began to speak, "I just, I didn't see you at the entrance exam… I-"

Reina cut him off quickly, "I didn't have to take the entrance exam, I got in by recommendation."

She didn't see the point in lying about how she got into the school, except for the why part.

"Well, I was just wondering what exactly your quirk was, because, you know, when you took down Kachaan earlier, your eyes they… they turned black. Is that a part of your quirk? How does it work? It is some sort o-"

 _Shit,_ was all that Reina could think.

She thought she had more control over how much her quirk was displayed physically, and the fact that she didn't made her clench her teeth. The only reason she accepted the UA attendance was because she thought she at least had _some_ kind of control, whether it was because it was unexpected or not, it was something she thought she already had power over.

The rest of the class was going to find out about her quirk anyways, she just wanted to speak to Aizawa or principle Nezu before that happened. Reina was nowhere near prepared to explain her quirk to Midoriya and Uraraka and there was no way that she actually wanted to.

Reina quickly spoke, her voice cracking with the anxiety that coursed through her veins at the moment, "I don't want to be late to the field. I'll see you guys there."

She turned around and quickly walked away to the locker rooms, finding a bathroom stall to change in rather than the open locker room, leaving Midoriya and Uraraka utterly confused at Reina's actions.

* * *

"What?! A quirk assessment test!?" Everyone in the class seemed to yell at Aizawa at the same time, panic evading everyone's voice.

"But... orientation! We're gonna miss it!" Uraraka spoke loudly and upsettingly, clearly clueless about the differences between a hero school and a regular school. Though, Reina couldn't blame her, having a quirk assessment on the first day was cruel and downright terrifying.

As much as Reina hated orientations, she would much rather be there than on the field right now. If Aizawa was actually making them do a quirk assessment, there was no way she'd be able to be on the same level of control as the other students there. Many of them have already been training to be heroes for years, whereas Reina tried to hide the origin of her quirk. It wasn't something she was ashamed of, it was just that she was terrified that something would go wrong no matter how much she had tried to train to control it in the past few years.

Reina huffed and crossed her arms from the back of the group, her black turtleneck and leggings underneath her gym uniform to prevent any skin exposure. The pants tucked tight into her combat boots and her hands still shoved into her gloves. Her nervousness was now increased by a tenfold after her encounter with Midoriya and Uraraka.

"If you're really wanna make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa spoke with seemingly no emotion as he continued, "Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions, that means that I get to run my class however I see fit."

Everyone's faces seemed to go slack as they processed his words. Reina, on the other hand, wasn't quite paying attention, stuck in her own swirling world of thoughts. The other students seemed to have not been expecting this sort of start to their hero-training career, but Reina wasn't too surprised. As she gazed over the other students, there were a few that shared the same mindset as her, a boy with half white, half red hair with surely no emotion on his face and then _Bakugou._ Who stood there with seemingly no care to the test.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but, you've never got to use your quirks in physical exams before." Aizawa continued, "The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the ministry of education will learn."

Aizawa's voice faded out before he glanced over to one student in particular, " _Bakugou_ , you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

Reina squinted her eyes at Bakugou, staring at his profile from the back of the group. How could someone so arrogant and full of anger score the most points on the entrance exam? Granted, she was exempt from the exam, whereas most of the other students were there, and knew about everyone else's quirks, while Reina was left in the dark. _He must have some kind of quirk that makes him think he's better than everyone else._

"67 meters, I think." Bakugou responded nonchalantly.

"Right," Aizawa nodded, "now try doing it with your quirk this time." He then motioned towards the painted circle on the ground as Bakugou stepped forward.

"As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine." Aizawa instructed and tossed the ball to him, then stepped back to let there be enough room for Bakugou to use the full extent of his quirk.

Reina crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Bakugou stretch his arms, "Alright man, you asked for it." He smirked and confidently placed his leg firmly in front of him, reeling his arm back to prepare to throw as far as possible. Reina's stare didn't leave Bakugou's figure as his expression turned to that of a maniac, letting out a loud " _DIE!"_ as a huge explosion propelled the ball into the air.

Reina almost had to squint her eyes from the heat of the blast as she rose an eyebrow at Bakugou's yell. It was obvious that he used his anger to fuel the blasts or explosions that were his quirk, which she wasn't surprised by how much she sensed earlier and he obviously had phenomenal control over it, _well_ , at least his quirk, not his anger issues.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro-hero." Aizawa spoke as he raised the device in his hand to show the rest of the class how far Bakugou's softball had been launched.

 _705.2 meters_

Everyone was stunned at the result, a few students shouting in disbelief and others exclaiming that they were excited to finally use their quirks for the test. Reina was just plan terrified, though it wasn't showing on her face, she knew that Aizawa could sense it and all she wanted to do was walk up to him and slap him in the face for not telling her about any of this. Did he really want you to end up using your quirk and _not_ have full control of it? Granted, he could erase your quirk without ease which could've been the main reason you were placed in his class.

Reina tightened her grip on her arms as the other students exclaimed, "Whoa, 705 meters? No way!" A blonde-haired boy expressed, and "This is going to be so much fun!" From a pink haired and pink skinned girl with a bubbly voice, and "We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course."

"So, this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa spoke in a frigid tone that quieted down the excited students quickly. Reina felt like he didn't seem so happy with how enthusiastic most of the class was and she knew the possibilities in which could come.

"You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all going to be fun and games and playtime? Idiots… Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." An evil-looking smirk grazed his face, causing the student's blood to run cold.

Reina's eyes went wide as everyone started to panic. There was no way Aizawa would be able to get away with expelling a student on the first day! If she wasn't planning on using her quirk yet, she'd definitely be gone! Then again, hero classes are run very differently than regular schools.

Clenching her teeth, she went through her options as her eyes landed on the green-haired kid, Midoriya, that was asking about her quirk. He was trembling, and looked unnecessarily scared, like he knew he could be the one who is expelled. Reina furrowed her brows at his actions.

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs, understand? If that's a problem you can run home right now." Aizawa stated, reacting to the class' disdain as Reina gulped.

She wasn't too keen on being a student at UA to begin with but did she really want to go out like _this?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** thank you for reading chapter 2 of heart of darkness! So many unanswered questions *evil laughter* which you will find out more about Reina as they story progresses. I'm following the anime story lines but the twist will come soon, I promise ;) please let me know if you are liking this story!


End file.
